There is a large and painful void in existing knowledge of the sexuality in the spinalcord-injured person since this is a new and largely unexplored area of behavioral research. In summary, our objectives are: 1. Identify specific aspects of sexual behavior following spinal-cord injury including those which are adaptive to the disability. 2. Correlate physical, psychosocial, and behavioral changes in sexuality brought about by damage to the spinal cord and the adjustments and adaptations made in these areas by the spinal-cord injured and their sexual partners. 3. Provide a broader data base for counseling the handicapped, their families, and their friends and those to whom they apply for factual information and guidance (rehabilitation centers, etc.). The above goals imply expertise in behavioral research, data analysis, and the retrievability and proper interpretation of data. The applicant institution (Indiana University Medical Center in cooperation with the Institute for Sex Research) has demonstrated its capacity in this area by the Institute's prior studies in human sexuality. (For example, the landmark works, "Sexual Behavior in the Human Male" and "Sexual Behavior in the Human Female" by Kinsey, et al.)